


Sketchbook: 1

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Sketches, Spanking, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of roughs, layouts, and other bits from my sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Good Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 2012 Daily_Deviant. Warning, implied werewolf sex.


	7. Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acrylics on a bamboo serving board.


	8. Chapter 8

>


	9. Prisoner-Layouts/Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an written a script detailing Sirius' time in Azakban and fully intended to turn it into a graphic novel but upon reading it decided it was far too long and far too depressing and I would have never made it through. I roughed a few pages though.


	10. 2011 Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porny card I sent out in 2011


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Character Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things I do when I'm bored


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. First Full Moon




	16. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough comic page for a story I have mostly scripted but will probably never do since doing multiple pages of four veterans of the war sitting around drinking and talking would probably be as exciting as watching paint dry.


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough for an upcoming story called "Four Things" (the page before this one is from the same story)which is Severus and Sirius talking to the reader about the others quirks and habits. I'll probably tackle this one after the Vegas story and during the completion of The Long Year since it's very light and short.


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. "Bastard! You Made it Come Out My Nose."




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Influencing the Ref




	29. Late Autumn




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Afternoon Bath




	32. Clean Shaven




	33. Knickers




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Appetite




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Deliver me from evil...please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year after killing Albus, separated from his partner, torn apart by bitterness, and indulging old desires Severus begins to fear what he's becoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In working on story ideas for the final leg of the comic I'm running on my IJ I can't shake the idea of Severus being so at the end of his rope that he turns to the faith of his father's family at a desperate time or after committing a heinous act. Plus, there's just something about pairing Snape with religious iconography that I really love.


	38. Chapter 38




	39. Daddy's Boy




	40. Chapter 40

"See? Aren't you glad I convinced you to not hand it over to the headmaster?"

"Mmm, indeed. I may have to start making students turn out their pockets more often.


End file.
